


Don't take from a god

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Pagan Ritual, Priest Sam Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sacrifice, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), don't anger a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: You don’t hunt in a God’s territory without paying a price for it and Dean was about to learn his lesson.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Don't take from a god

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven and Hell Bingo Square: Ritual Sacrifice  
> Kink Bingo Square: Scenting  
> ABO Bingo Square: Fuck or Die  
> Crow’s Bingo Square: Pagan Ritual  
> Dark Bingo Square: dark Magic  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Priest!Sam
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

When Sam found the young Alpha wandering through his God’s territory, he had been curious about what was going to happen. Sometimes Gabriel allowed others to wander his forest when they wanted to pass through, sometimes the God made them wander until they were lost and the wild beasts could rip the flesh from their bones...and sometimes Gabriel would have something else in his wicked mind.  
  
Sam, as a High Priest of the Trickster God, was allowed to wander through the forest and take what he and the coven needed to survive so they could keep worshipping Gabriel as he deserved.  
  
The young Alpha, though, was neither lost nor seemed to be passing through. He was hunting.  
  
The bow in his hands looked used and the Alpha held himself and his weapon like he knew how to use both in order to catch his prey.  
  
Sniffing the air, Sam smelled a small herd of deer close by and he wasn’t surprised when the young Alpha caught the same scent and followed it.  
  
What followed next made Sam laugh under his breath at his God’s tricks.  
  
The young Alpha stepped out from behind the tree he used as a cover...only to get a face-full of pollen from the flowers growing on the clearing.  
  
Reaching for his throat, the young Alpha fell to his knees, moaning and gasping for breath.  
  
Sam waited for his God to allow him close without being in danger to get a whiff of the flowers as well. The flowers carried a curse hidden in their blossoms and soon the young Alpha would learn that taking a life on a God’s territory was a foolish decision.  
  
Wind blew the remaining pollen away and Sam walked over to the young Alpha writhing on the ground. The scent of arousal was strong around the Alpha who didn’t know what hit him.  
  
Hunkering down next to the Alpha, Sam chuckled when the Alpha looked at him with pained eyes.  
  
“What’s your name, young one?”  
  
The Alpha struggled for breath and Sam waited, there was still time.  
  
“D...Dean.”  
  
Nodding, Sam still made no move to help Dean but regarded the young Alpha with a stern glare.  
  
“Do you have any idea who you offended with your attempt of taking a life in this part of the forest, Dean?”  
  
Dean was sweating and shaking but he shook his head and Sam sighed.  
  
“You offended a Trickster God, Dean, one who values all life thriving in his territory and now you suffer the first part of the punishment waiting for you. What happens next is up to you, Dean.”  
  
Dean whined when pain shook his body and Sam waited patiently.  
  
“You can either spend the next hours in pain until my God has mercy on you and allows you to die or you can face your punishment. Your punishment would be to serve my God and offer him the pleasure of your body and to do with it as he pleases.”  
  
Horror mixed with arousal and pain marked the young Alpha’s face but Sam didn’t care about it. He himself had offered himself willingly to his God to earn the right to call himself a High Priest of the Trickster God.  
  
In the end, Dean decided to accept his punishment but Sam saw that he was hating himself for it. The will to live was usually stronger than their pride .  
  
….  
  
Sam had dragged Dean back to the temple and the lesser priests looked at Dean with delight and hunger but the ceremony that would turn Dean into a proper sacrifice was held only by the High Priest.  
  
Draggin Dean into the ritual chamber, Sam tied Dean down on an altar resembling a breeding bench for Omegas. Dean was crying silently while Sam tied him up, his face wet with tears and red with humiliation.  
  
Speaking the words which would summon his God, Sam drew runes on Dean’s skin with blood and semen. Sam had prepared Dean for the God only to get a sample of the Alpha’s seed for the summoning. Remembering his own night with the God, Sam knew that it wouldn’t be enough to make it painless for Dean when the God would enter him for the first time.  
  
Shuddering at his own memories while summoning his God, Sam felt the God’s magic fill the room and soon the God was standing in front of Sam.  
  
Going down on one knee and with his head bowed, Sam greeted the God.  
  
“Welcome, your Highness. The trespasser decided to serve you instead of dying. He is prepared for you like all your sacrifices are. I may take my leave now, Your Highness, so you will not be disturbed by my presence while taking your sacrifice.”  
  
Warm fingers under his chin made Sam look up and he allowed himself a moment of blasphemy while he enjoyed the beauty that was the nakedness of his God.  
  
“You’ll stay with us, Sam. You serve me so well since you’ve taken over the position as my High Priest. You may watch and after I taught the young one a lesson, I will give you what you’ve been craving for so long now.”  
  
Panting, Sam nodded but remained kneeling on the floor while Gabriel looked over his sacrifice.  
  
Even now Dean could refuse the God and choose to die but...no one had ever made this choice. They rather allowed a God to mate and knot them before they would allow themselves to die.  
  
Dean’s pained yelp echoed in the chamber and Sam felt himself getting hard at the display in front of him. The God wasn’t holding back, making sure the young blood would feel for days that he had been taking by a God.  
  
The God’s face was a mask of pleasure and cruelty mixed into a sly smirk. Gabriel was staring at Sam while he buried himself again and again in the tight heat of his sacrifice.  
  
Whimpering, Sam wanted to reach out, touch his God and feel him complete the ritual...and the chamber shook when Gabriel groaned low while Dean struggled and howled.  
  
Moaning himself, Sam knew that Gabriel had knotted Dean and Sam smelled Dean’s tears together with the scent of blood and semen in their air.  
  
When Gabriel finally pulled out and motioned for Sam to come closer, Sam crawled over the floor until he reached his God and looked up at Gabriel with the devotion only a God deserved.  
  
“Join me in enjoying my sacrifice, Sam. Today he will be your sacrifice as well before I accept you in his place.”  
  
Getting up, Sam felt himself getting undressed by his God’s hands while the God scented Sam, bathing in his priest’s arousal. When Gabriel guided his movements until Sam’s own hard cock was buried deep in their sacrifice, Sam knew that he could die a peaceful death now should his God ask for his life.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
